


Careless

by Joo_rin



Series: A Thousand Words [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joo_rin/pseuds/Joo_rin
Summary: Haruka knows he can be careless. He knows no amount of carelessness will ever change Makoto's love for him though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, this is my first time writing for Free! ... in fact, it's my first time writing for an anime/manga at all... it started off as a SHINee fanfic and then suddenly, Makoto and Haruka just... kinda became the characters, which might explain the OOCness ^^"
> 
> This work is part of a series (not only Free! related), in which I'll challenge myself into writing short stories (never more than 1000 words).
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!
> 
> This is un-betaed.
> 
> Word count: 966

Makoto crosses his arms over his chest, hard gaze in place, expression void of its usual brightness.

 

“What were you thinking?” he asks, wording his question slowly and with every bit of discontent that he can muster.

 

Haruka, in response to his husband's unusual seriousness and anger, bites at his lower-lip, feeling like an idiot for having even hoped for the taller male to be anything but upset with him after the day's events.

 

“I was bored.” he states meekly, looking down at his lap.

 

“So what?” Makoto inquires, almost fuming now. “You couldn't find something less risky to do?! Seriously Haru, the doctor warned you against this.”

 

Under all the anger he is showing, Makoto is nothing but concerned, and the fright he experienced when he'd gotten home to find Haru passed out on the bedroom floor, has yet to wear down completely and the sight of his husband all pale and tired in that hospital bed is only making it worse.

 

“What if something had happened to you or the baby?” he questions further.

 

Haru's usually stoic face harbors a forlorn expression and his eyes glint with unshed tears as he thinks about what his husband is implying. He knows it was dumb to stay in that hot tub for hours on, but the icy winter outside rendered any pool activities impossible and his body had been craving for the familiar feeling of the water surrounding him.

 

He knew his rashness had come back to bite him in the ass when he had started feeling light-headed in the tub and been consequently unable to push himself out of the water.

It had been only after numerous failed attempts that he had managed to get out, slipping on the wet floor and almost falling over in the process.

 

By the time he'd finally gotten to drying himself through his dizziness and dressed in his pajamas, his head felt like it was splitting in half. The last thing he remembers from that moment, is trying to make his way to the bed before his vision had gone completely black.

 

“I'm sorry...” he whispers, feeling guilty and like a horrible person for having put his child's health at risk.

 

Makoto wants nothing more but to keep scolding the raven-head for his rash actions, but any strength he had in him to keep doing so, suddenly fades as Haru's lips tremble and the tip of his nose becomes red, his eyes no longer containing the tears.

 

The blond feels his heart clench in his chest and berates himself for making the smaller male cry, knowing fully well that Haru is already feeling bad for what happened, without needing to be reminded of it.

 

“Hey, don't cry Haru-chan...” he approaches the raven-head and sits by the smaller male's side on the bed, pulling him into a hug, mindful of Haru's eight months belly between them. “Don't cry, I'm sorry I yelled at you...”

 

His husband only sobs against his shoulder and Makoto feels like crying himself, all the resentment he had been feeling fading into nothing. He just feels so relieved Haruka and their baby are okay that he can't bring himself to stay angry any longer and even less with his husband sobbing so heart-brokenly in his arms.

 

“I didn't want to put the baby at risk... I– I'm sorry...”

 

“Shh... it's okay, you're both fine now.” Makoto says, running a hand soothingly up and down his husband's back, while the other cups the back of the smaller male's head. “Just... no more hot tubs, okay? You'll be able to take long baths and swim all you want when our little princess is born, deal?”

 

He feels Haru nod against his shoulder, though the raven-head's sobs don't cease. So they stay like that for a while, until Haru's sobs have quieted down to small sniffles.

 

He pulls back and leans against the pillows of the hospital bed, rubbing at his cheeks to wipe away his tears.

 

Makoto serves him a small smile as he pulls Haru's hands off his face, replacing them with his own soft touches.

 

“You should get some rest.” he says softly as Haruka leans into his touch.

 

Haru just looks at him for a moment, in that deep way of his, as if he'd seeing right through his husband. But he suddenly averts his gaze to his distended stomach, surprise filling his features as he sets both of his hands at either side of it.

 

“She's kicking.” he informs lowly.

 

Makoto's smile only widens and he touches the stomach gently before leaning in to peck the top of the raven-head's belly.

 

“Hi there princess.” he says against the thin fabric of the hospital gown covering Haru's stomach. “You and papa gave me a scare today.”

 

As if in response, the baby kicks right on the spot Makoto's mouth is pressed to, which surprised both parents who chuckle fondly.

 

Haru looks at Makoto then, his chuckle dying on his lips as a small smile appears on his face.

 

The taller male's green eyes meet his and they stare at each other for a while, Haruka trying to find words to put on his emotions and Makoto reading him as easily as he always has.

 

“I love you.” the blond says, after pecking him on the lips.

 

Haruka knows. He also knows that Makoto knows he loves him too, even if he's never been good at saying it out loud. No matter the amount of fooleries he does, he knows Makoto won't ever change from these feelings for him.

 

And Haruka now has to admit to himself that, even though he can be careless, he is ready to do anything to make sure the little bundle of joy he's carrying is safe and feels that love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The information on hot-tubs being dangerous for pregnant people was found on Google, I have no medical background to justify it on my own.


End file.
